


Snk Vore oneshots

by Desending_Into_Madness



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Possibley kinky things, Predator/Prey, Soft Vore, Vore, aot - Freeform, mawplay, oneshots, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desending_Into_Madness/pseuds/Desending_Into_Madness
Summary: A bunch of Attack on titan vore themed oneshots. I will be doing mostly oral vore. Some of  these could be just platonic pairing, some ships, and then maybe a reader insert or two.  I may do  requests but I won't accept every single request.Most of these will probably have Levi in them and he'll pretty much always be a pred or just not involved in the vore at all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Request things~  
> Ships I will do: Eremika, Rivamika, Rivamin, Levihan, Rivetra, Erumin, Aruannie, Erennie, Springles, EreJean, Eremin.
> 
> Characters ill do inserts for:  
> Levi  
> Eren  
> Armin  
> Mikasa  
> Annie  
> Erwin  
> Hanji  
> Sasha
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
>  
> 
> Vore:I'm probably only doing oral and I will not be doing fatal or with digestion.  
> You may expect some kinky things in here at times but just tell me if you want a platonic or fluffy relationship between pred and prey. Also I will only have Levi Sasha and Erwin as Preds and I will only have Connie as Prey. The rest can be either or.

All throughout the Survey Corps there was a fuss. The Mps were coming to inspect the base and no one other than the veterans were allowed inside. The only problem was that Eren, Mikasa and Armin were still there after having quite the accident with one of Hanji's experiments. She had attempted to create her own brew to maybe harness Eren's titan powers, but it ended up not working in any way that she wanted to and actually shrank them.  The trio were now each about only four inches tall. Hanji hurried and rushed into the kitchen with the three setting them on the table. "Alright guys I'll brew an antidote as soon as I can! Just hide in here until they leave!"  
"Hanji! Wait!" Eren called but it was too late and Hanji ran out the door.  
  
"We should probably just find a place to hide for now. Who knows what will happen if they find out Hanji shrank us!" Armin said.  
  
"He's right. Hanji could get in trouble." Mikasa nodded.  
  
"Okay lets figure  out-" There was the sound of footsteps and the door opening. Armin quickly hid in a basket of apples on the table, and Mikasa hid in a sack of potatoes.  Eren however, at the last moment jumped into a rather large tea cup with a small slash and held his breath underneath the earthy liquid.  
"Goddamn four eyes breaking all of my good tea sets." A deep male voice filled the room as a short dark haired man walked in closing th door behind him.  A soft growl came from his tummy as he looked around for something to eat. It was one of those days where he was craving something sweet, even though the man had never had much of a sweet tooth.  Levi was currently looking around for some dark chocolate he had been able to receive at some point from an admirer from Sina. He had stashed it away and saved it for one of these days, but when he looked in his hiding spot it was gone.  
Levi sighed and picked up his tea bringing the cup to his lips before gulping down the contents.  His eyes widened as he felt something inside his mouth moving and slipping down his throat. He gagged trying to cough it up, but before he at the chance he ended up swallowing the rather large object. A plump bulge going down his throat.   
"YOU IDIOT! HAVE YOU NOT SEEN WHAT YOU'VE  JUST DONE?!"  Levi turned in confusion seeing Mikasa only a few inches tall screaming at him.  The first thing he thought was 'Hanji.'  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" He asked picking her up and she squirmed punching his fingers, which felt like little pokes. Armin then emerged from the basket walking over.  
"Hanji's experiment went wrong and we shrank!" Armin stated.  
"Eren was in that tea cup you bastard!" Mikasa shouted with a face full of rage, but at the same time  worry.  
"What the-*Gurgle*" Levi could feel something pounding from the inside of his gut.  
"Hey! Let me out of here!!" Eren was punching the pink fleshy walls around him as he sat in a shallow pool of tea and saliva. Mikasa was growling at Levi, eyes set to kill. "I'm not food!"  
"Eren!" Mikasa cried with worry, eyes landing on Levi's stomach.  
  
"Damn it four eyes.." Levi muttered feeling slightly nauseous about consuming another human.  
Suddenly they heard a loud noise coming from the Mps arrival.  
"It's the Mps! We have to hide!" Armin said looking around frantically.  
Someone was walking towards the door.  
"Ah wait not there! Come on you haven't seen my lab yet!" Hanji's  voice was heard from outside as she was obviously trying to divert attention away from the kitchen in case there was a problem with the trio and boy there was. Mikasa was currently knawing on Levi's hand. Levi rolled his eyes at the female and felt his gut, feeling around for the boy.  
"Eren, are you alright?" He asked looking downwards at his mid-section.  And set Mikasa down who charged towards him but was held back by Armin.  
"Yeah, at the moment but get me out of here sir! Please!" Eren pleaded.  
Levi's stomach growled slightly shaking the boy. It was clearly not satisfied with the boy.  Levi ignored the urges that suddenly crossed his mind.  
"Sit tight we'll probably have to wait for Hanji to help."  
  
Levi sighed.  
"And what do we do in the mean time!? The Mps are inspecting the corps! What do you think they'll say when not only three recruits have been shrunk, but one of us has been eaten by our superior?!" The small girl was fuming.  
"You wouldn't be planning on telling them would you?" Levi glared at her, she responded by mirroring his dark gaze.  
"Guys! We can't argue right now! We need to hide!" Armin said breaking the two Ackerman's from their glaring contest. "I know its kind a rather odd and frightening situation given the circumstances it would probably help us hide...heh.." Armin had a slightly embarrassed expression. Mikasa looked at the male with confusion as Levi's eyebrow rose slightly.  
"You're not suggesting...hiding with Eren? Arlert, what the hell?" Levi gave a disgusted look at the blonde.  
"Hell no!" Mikasa snapped.  
  
"What other choices do we have?" Armin asked. Mikasa's expression slightly softened looking at Armin's worried face. She didn't want to do this as much as Levi, but it was actually a smart idea. If they hid inside Levi's stomach there would be no trace of them for the Mps to find. But for the love of all things why did it have to be him!? She then heard Levi sigh.  
"Alright, this is a disgusting idea but I will help if that's alright with the both of you?" Levi said, mostly looking down at Mikasa. Mikasa waited a moment then replied.  
"I'll allow it, but only so I can comfort Eren." She said glaring at her superior.  
"But if you do anything that endangers our lives I'll tear you open from the inside." Levi simple nodded at her threat, feeling a bit nauseous at what he was about to to.  
"Lets hurry they could walk in any moment!" Armin pressed, walking over towards Levi, guesturing for him to pick him up.  Levi's stomach almost seemed to growl with anticipation as for Levi himself felt reluctant to bring the blonde male to his lips.  
"Ahh.." Armin gulped as Levi's mouth opened rather widely in front of him. His perfectly white teeth just inches from his face.  Levi's tongue moved towards Armin, greeting him and making him shutter as Levi tasted him in an attempt to aid consumption. His belly growled and his mouth watered slightly at the blonde's surprisingly sweet flavor.  
Levi began to place Armin ontop of his tongue and push him gently into his mouth. Armin felt the uncomfortable feeling of being drenched in saliva as Levi continued to taste him, sliding him side to side across his pallet. "Mmmm~" The older male pushed the boy's feet inside, his cheek puffing slightly before he tilted his head causing Armin to slide forward, Armin practically shriek before Levi swallowed pulling him into his throat.  
Levi's face was slightly red as he gulped hard trying to get Armin down faster. The muscles of his throat squeezing and pulling the blonde down slowly as a bulge was quite visible on the outside going downwards and disappearing into his chest. Levi let out a sigh of relief once he went down.  Armin squirmed and figeted, cringing as he was deposited into a slightly larger area.  
"Armin! You okay?" Eren asked seeing his friend join him in their superior's stomach. With the two inside now, there was less space for them to move.  
"Yeah I'm find that was just a very weird sensation." The blonde replied being soaked in the Captain's saliva as the walls contiusly compressed and expanded around them gently.  
Armin sat next to Eren in the small space they had as they waited on Mikasa. Mikasa had been watching Levi the whole time he was devouring Armin, shuttering as she heard him gulping her friend down.  Each wet gulp made her feel nauseous. Levi put a hand on his stomach rubbing it slightly in comfort. As much as he hated to admit it, the presence of them inside his belly felt blissfully satisfying in a strange disgusting way.  His eyes turned to Mikasa who stood there not exactly making move towards him but, giving him the same distasteful look she always gave him.  
"You you're alright with this Mikasa? I won't force you to do anything."  
  
"Just shut up! I told you already I don't care as long as I'm with Eren!" Mikasa  said climbing into his outstretched hand. His tongue slowly darted across his lips for a moment before he lifted her to his mouth opening wide. "Ahh.."  She cringed feeling the heat of his breath hit her as she slowly began to climb in over his bottom lip and teeth. His tongue greeted her eagerly pulling her in and slipping under her to get a good taste.  
Mikasa's flavor was similar to Armin's but somewhat bitter sweet. Levi's tongue greedily wrapped around her backside pulling her in completely before he closed his lips, trapping her inside. "Mmmmm.~"  
Levi gently slid her on his tongue tasting her gently making her shutter in disgust, her eyebrow twitching, face coated with saliva. "Mmm~" Levi purred at her taste closing his eyes as he tilted his head back and began to swallow, resting a hand on his stomach to wait for her arrival. Eren and Armin were constantly looking up at the closed enterance to Levi's stomach as they waited for Mikasa to join them. The captain was taking a little too much time savoring her flavor so the boys began to worry  a little. Mikasa sighed letting go of Levi's tongue and sliding down and allowing his strong throat muscles to catch and pulled her in. Levi swallows harder moving her down inch by inch as his face flushed slightly finding it hard to breath. Mikasa helped him a little wiggling her way down as best she could, cringing at the sound of him gulping her. With one final hard swallow she disappeared into his chest. The sound of gurgling and squelching surounded her as well as Levi's heartbeat which was much louder on the inside. Soon she found herself being pushed out of his throat and into his cramped stomach, squished up against Eren, Armin and the fleshy walls of Levi's belly. Mikasa grunted as the three of them squirmed trying to to repostion themself inside their superior's gut.  
Levi sighed as he felt Mikasa join the boys. His belly felt stuffed and satisfied with his meal. The black haired Captain leaned back in his chair, rubbing his gut contently when the door opened revealing Hanji and the Mps that were inspecting the room. "What are you doing here Levi?" The scientist asked.  
"I was having some lunch." He technically wasn't lying, he just didn't add the fact that Eren, Armin and Mikasa were his lunch. He felt the three press their heads against his stomach wall to listen.  
"Oh! Can I have some? I am quite famished."  
  
"Sorry, ate it all." Levi said patting his stomach. The trio being jostled and sloshed within. He let out a small burp and covered his mouth in embarrassment.  Hanji rose an eyebrow in confusion. Soon the Mps walked into another room and she turned to him.  
"You haven't seen Eren, Mikasa and Armin have you? I hid them in here earlier!" She seemed nervous.  
  
"Calm down. They are safely hidden away." Levi replied.  
"Huh? Where?"  
  
"Somewhere no one will find them." The man said before patting his belly once more. Hanji just looked at him dumbfounded.  



	2. Levi x Reader (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi x reader
> 
>  
> 
> Shrunken reader.
> 
>  
> 
> Oral vore.
> 
>  
> 
> Relationship between them is up to the reader, but the way I wrote it is more on the platonic side.
> 
>  
> 
> Reader's gender is not specified.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi was writing down a list of things that he needed to get done that afternoon as you sat on his desk. Due to a certain scientist's experiment you ended up being the length of his hand in height. 

Levi had volunteered to look after you being that you and him were pretty close. He didn't want you wandering around and ending up getting stepped on. 

"You haven't eaten anything today Levi." You murmured aloud as you looked up at him.

"I have more important things to take care of alright." Levi rolled his eyes and continued to work on the papers in front of him.  
His stomach rumbled in hunger as he moved his pen across his paper diligently.

You heard his stomach rumble and frowned. You'd go and get him some food, but that was not an option at present. He wouldn't let you leave unsupervised and even if he did you wouldn't get very far at that size. Another rumble filled your ears and you had an odd idea. You had joked about him eating you before when he offered to look after you while Hanji started working on a way to reverse this state you were in. Hanji said the serum that you tested for her had a few side affects, one of them being you'd be immune to acidic conditions. It had to do with the contents of the serum.

"Levi, I could...Maybe get you something to eat." You said, a little nervous on how you were going to word your suggestion.

"(Name), I've already told you no. I'm not letting you wander off alone." Levi sighed in annoyance.

"Well I wasn't talking about going anywhere. I actually already have something for you." 

"Huh? What?" 

 

"Me." 

 

There was a long silence as Levi just stood there staring at you in shock.

"You're joking right?" Levi blinked looking at you.

 

"Levi, hear me out. Hanji's serum made me immune to acids so I wouldn't be harmed..." 

 

"Not only is what you're suggesting utterly disturbing, but it's completely insane." Levi grimaced at the thought as he looked down at his small doe eyed friend while they looked at him pleadingly. Levi then grunted feeling his stomach growl. 

"Either go and get something to eat or eat me." You pouted and crossed your arms. Levi looked you annoyed by your strange request but being that he always had a soft spot for you he couldn't help but cave in. Even if the request was a little absurd. 

 

"Alright, but only long enough to finish my work." Levi picked you up in his hand, petting your head with his index finger before removing the tiny boots Hanji had made for you so you wouldn't lose them. 

 

Levi gulped nervously as he looked you over nervously. You however just smiled calmly at you looked at him. You weren't worried in the slightest. 

Slowly he brought you towards his mouth before opening it, letting his warm breath wash over you. Levi placed your legs in his mouth before tasting them to help get him more comfortable with the idea of swallowing you.  
He sucked on your legs before pushing the rest of you inside, his tongue sliding under you and pulling you towards his throat. 

"Mmm." He hummed slightly before swallowing you down, his tight throat muscles constricting you and pulling you downwards slowly. The male gasped slightly when the bulge disappeared into his chest. You were slightly afraid now, darkness surrounded you as you were pulled and squeezed into a slightly more spacious area. Once you landed into Levi's belly he let out a sigh of relief.

 

"You alright?" He asked before poking his midsection curiously.

"Yes." You replied as you curled up and listened to the noisey gurgles around you. The walls of his stomach slowly tightened and loosened around. 

Levi rubbed his stomach gently.  
"Okay, now if you're satisfied I'll get back to work. As soon I'm done you're getting out of there." The picked his pen back up and continued with his work.


	3. Levi x Borrower reader

Running as fast as you could, you ducked and hid behind a box as the owner of the house you lived in entered the room. 

Your heart was beating faster than you could keep up with.   
You had managed to live in this house for about five years now and not once had you beem caught even after having many close calls. You were able to make your home in a hole in the wall inside the attic room that was rarely used. You still ventured off into the kitchen now and them for some food and other things you needed, but you never really took very much. You never needed very much.

The human who lived in the house was rather frightening to you at least, and you could never why the strange woman who came to visit him always called him 'shorty.' 

This was because he towered over you. The room was silent now. Any footsteps that were made had been silenced and it was almost like you were all alone now. The only sound you could hear was the beating of your own heart. 

Slowly, you peaked out from behind the box and began making your way towards the thread you left hanging off the edge of the counter when a hand grabbed you by the back of your shirt, lifting you upwards.

"Looks like I finally found you." The male who picked you up stared at you with an apathetic expression. His narrow silver eyes peirced into your very soul.  
It was the owner of the house.   
"Strangely I imagined you'd be smaller." He said before walking over with you grasped firmly in his hand as you struggled trying to get away. You were slightly surprised he knew of your presence in his house, but at this moment you were more focused with your escape.  
"Please let me go." 

 

"And why should I?" He questioned, squeezing you slightly and pressing on your head with his thumb.   
"You've been living in my house this entire time without my consent. I don't really appreciate that." He tossed you into the air slightly before catching you in his hand again and dangling you by your shirt.

"Please let me go! I'll pack up my things and leave! I promise!"

 

"No, no. I'm afraid that's not good enough. You see you've been staying in my home for free, and I think it'd be better if you pay for it." He tossed you up into the air once more before catching you again.

"But I haven't yet decided how. I could crush you..." He squeezed you a little harder than before making you shriek.  
"No. That would be too messy. I'd rather not have blood all over the table." He loosened his grip. The man thought for a few seconds.

"Please don't hurt me!" You begged still trying to squirm out of his hand.   
"Hm, on second thought maybe I could give you a new home." You were shocked at these words. The male's tone and facial expression gave no sign of his intentions.

"Really?" 

 

"Yes, I think I may know a place where you won't get in my way." He held you by your shirt again now. "It's warm and cozy too." The last sentence made you feel uneasy, and it only got worse when you heard a loud rumble coming from his stomach.

"Maybe you could suggest a different place?" You asked nervously.

"No, I don't think so." He said before bringing you closer to his face and opening his mouth.

"No! No! No! No! No!" You yelled before suddenly being tossed into his mouth. You quickly tried to crawl back out only to have his finger push you back inside as his lips trapped you within. His tongue wrapped around you, pushing you up against the roof of his mouth and tatsing you throughly. After toying with you by rolling you around on his tongue he finally tilted his head back and swallowed, causing you to get sucked into his throat.  
He sighed in relief as he felt you slid down and eventually land inside his stomach. Once inside you panicked and began beating on the walls in fear. The male rose an eyebrow feeling you struggle from inside. It didn't hurt, it was actually oddly pleasant. He poked and prodded his midsection experimentally to see if he could feel you from the inside. You shouted curses which he could hear just barely, but never replied too. He simply went back to his normal everyday chores, acting as if this event never happened.


End file.
